


Chaos and D r a m a (Dream SMP chatfic)

by HoloWarriors



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Please help i have no idea what the fuck i am doing, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo uses End/Ender/Enderself as well as He/Him, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Ranboo, Trans Tubbo, Transboo, Very OOC, bc i project on my fav characters, be warned, chatfic, i have zero idea where this is timeline wise, updates arent that frequent, very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloWarriors/pseuds/HoloWarriors
Summary: *Ranboo has created a group chat*Technoblade: fuck no*Technoblade has left the chat**Technoblade had been added to chat*Hello Everybody! This is my first fic on Ao3! I hope you like it, and please tell me if any creators are uncomfortable with anything! <3! Also my pronouns are He/him + End/Ender/Enders/Enders/Enderself + Avi/Avian/Avians/Avians/Avianself!! ~Alex/Dreamy/Clover
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 387





	1. Ranboo has created a group chat

**Author's Note:**

> warning! A bit of angst, not that bad though, and Trans Tubbo :] Enjoy!

**_Ranboo has created a group chat_ **

Technoblade: fuck no

**_Technoblade has left the chat_ **

**_Technoblade was added to the chat_ **

Ranboo: :]

Dream: :)

Ranboo: no.

Dream: What-

Ranboo: n o .

Tommy: What the fuck

Tubbo: Oh hi :D

Ranboo: hi tubbo :D

Tommy: Im being replaced

Tubbo: no D:

George: Why did you make this Ranboo?

Ranboo: I just wanted to :]

Ranboo: i think

Ranboo: tbh i forgot why

George: i-

Sapnap: SUP BITCH

Karl: Hi sapnap :]

Bad: Language!

Tubbo: Aaaaa-

Ranboo: What’s wrong tubbo?

Tubbo: Other gc other gc-

Ranboo: O mk-

George: What-???

Ranboo: dw abt it

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[E (Members; Eret, Ranboo, Fundy and Tubbo)]**

Tubbo: I fucking lost my binder fuck fuck fuck-

Eret: Tubbo, it’s gonna be ok. I know where to get another mk? 

Tubbo: I need it right now- I was about to talk with Schlatt and i can’t just cancel that-

Fundy: Tubbo are you at your house? 

Tubbo: Yeah-

Fundy: 'kay, give me 2 minutes-

Tubbo: ???

**[Two minutes later]**

Tubbo: Fundy thank you so much i-

Fundy: No problem bro, i didn’t need that one anyways.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[New Chat]**

Wilbur: I sleep for once and a group chat is made wtf

Ranboo: :]

Jschlatt: What the actual fuck is this?

Ranboo: A group chat idiot

Tubbo: Ranboo i-

Dream: I- Ranboo- Wtf-

Ranboo: :]

Karl: End scares me-

**_Karl has deleted one message_ **

Karl: He scares me- 

Sapnap: Karl what did you delete?

Karl: I didn’t delete anything Sapnap-?

Sapnap: It literally says you deleted something in chat.

Karl: Dw abt it.

Sapnap: …

Ranboo: …

Karl: Sorry- Im sorry-

**_Sapnap and Ranboo have gone offline_ **

Phil: Go to sleep it’s like 3 am-


	2. Chat name has been changed to Gaymers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Unsafe binding mention (i dont know the correct term for binding too long-) and Trans Ranboo! Enjoy! :] ~Nox/Clover

[Sbi + Bee boy and Ender child] _2:39 am_

Ranboo: i woke up from a nightmare i think but i dont remember hhhhhh

Tubbo: O nu :[

Ranboo: im probs gonna pass out neways-

Phil: Ranboo when was the last time you remember sleeping without passing out?

Ranboo: i cant remember that far back :]

Phil: I- fuck this im going back to sleep- Sleep. Both of you.

Tubbo: Ok Dadza!

Ranboo: mk-

[New chat] _2:42 am_

**_Chat name has been changed to gaymers_ **

George: I- the one time im not sleeping i-

Dream: who did that

Tubbo: totally not me

Dream: Tubbo.

Dream: Why.

Tubbo: :D

Phil: Bee child i told you to sleep go to sleep before i take your fucking knees istg

Tubbo: o-o

Tubbo: Ok ok-

Dream: Philza minecraft what the fuck

Phil: :)

[E] _3:03 am_

Ranboo: Fuck do any of you knoew how long ive been binding- i f o r g o t-

Fundy: Ranboo. Youve been binding for literally 15 hours. It is 2 am. Take your binder off now.

Ranboo: I’ve been what now

Fundy: Just take the binder off memory boy-

Ranboo: Oki-

* * *

~time skip~

* * *

[Karl and Sapnap DMs] _10:21 am_

Sapnap: Karl.

Karl: yeah?

Sapnap: I wanna know what the fuck you deleted the other day

Karl: I really can’t tell you- i would be a terrible person for telling you without his permission-

Sapnap: What???  
  


Karl: Just wait a bit, please? I know he’s not ready to tell people and told me since we both have memory problems and he trusted me, i dont wanna break that trust.

Karl: shit

Sapnap: Are you talking about Ranboo?

**_Karl has gone offline_ **

Sapnap: Karl?

_[Read 10:22 am]_

[Ranboo and Sapnap DMs] _10:23 am_

Sapnap: Ranboo?  
  


Ranboo: Yeah?

Sapnap: Have you told Karl anything?? Sorry if im being rude im just worried about him and he mentioned someone with memory problems a few minutes ago…

Ranboo: …

Ranboo: Is this about the message he deleted?

Sapnap: Yes…

Ranboo: [screenshot.png] Here, here’s what it said. I haven’t told anyone other than Eret and Karl so…

Sapnap: What does ‘end’ mean?  
  


Ranboo: O H

Ranboo: Have you heard of Neopronouns?

Sapnap: Yeah i think so

Ranboo: Well- I use End/Ender/Enders/Enders/Enderself pronouns along with He/Him!

Sapnap: OH

Sapnap: POG

Ranboo: :D

Sapnap: I’ll leave you alone now- Wait- Do you wanna commit arson with me sometime???

Ranboo: **y e s**

[Gaymers]

Technoblade: Why am i here and why is the chat name that

Tubbo: :]

Technoblade: ew. A child.

Tubbo: :[

Tommy: YOU MADE TUBBO SAD I'LL STAB YOUR KNEE CAPS BITCH!

Technoblade: you really wanna fight me tommy??

Tommy: YEAH BITCH

Phil: Boys please stop fighting-

Wilbur: what the fuck

Eret: I- I woke up at the wrong time im gonna go pull a george and sleep through a war or something

George: I-

George: wtf???


	3. P r i n c e b o o

[Gaymers]  _ 4:17 am _

Phil: Ranboo why are you on a roof?

Ranboo: I have no idea :D

Technoblade: get off of the roof memory boy   
  
Ranboo: i

Ranboo: i don’t know how 

Eret: What the actual fuck-   
  


Eret: It’s 4 am-

Technoblade: this is normal eret   
  


Eret: i-

Phil: Shit brb ranboo passed out on the roof-

Eret: i- is he ok-

Phil: he’ll be fine- probably-

Eret: that’s it im taking your new child phil

Phil: I- What-

Eret: ranboo is my son now bye bye

Phil: Eret you- how- how did you take him we are miles away from your castle i-

Eret: magic bitch

Ranboo: i just woke up in a castle wha

Puffy: Go to b e d - All of you please s l e e p-

Ranboo: aight-

[Gaymers]  _ 10:00 am _

Tommy: i wake up and ranboo is now eret’s son what the actual fuck

Eret: he is now the prince :]

Ranboo: :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long- Ive had this done for a few days but didn't post it for some reason- hope you liked it :D


	4. Angst? In this chatfic? Its more likely than you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo Angst??? :)

[E]  _ 3:13 pm _

Ranboo: Goodmorning everyone

Tubbo: its three pm

Ranboo: goodnight everyone 

Eret: ranboo you concern me so much 

Ranboo: i think i concern everyone

Ranboo: anyways bye bye im gonna go pass out again

Eret: why is being a parent so h a r d-

Fundy: eret why is ranboo on the roof of your castle

Eret: w H A T

[Eret and Awesamdude DMs]  _ 3:44 pm _

Eret: being a parent is hard please help 

Sam: I

Sam: when did you have a child

Eret: i kinda sorta kidnapped ranboo from phil and techno and he may or may not be my new prince

Eret: also he keeps passing out on roofs and i am concerned

Sam: why ask me?? 

Eret: i dunno you’re like the only responsible adult other than puffy and she’s busy 

Sam: eret i can’t just tell you how to be a parent

Eret: well shit

Eret: UH GOTTA BLAST RANBOO PASSED OUT AND FELL OF THE ROOF-

Sam: excuse me w h a t

[Gaymers]  _ 4:28 pm _

Eret: first day of being a parent and he’s already injured how the fuck

Sapnap: Wh

Sapnap: W h a t

Eret: ranboo may or may not have passed out and fell off the roof while i was talking to sam and he may or may not be injured

Tubbo: i am now starting to seee why people are concerned about him

Tommy: WHAT

Tubbo: our friend ranboo, our fellow traumatized minor (fuck you dream) has f a l l e n 

Tommy: OH THE H O R R O R

Tubbo: we need a new one lets go get purpled

Purpled: mcscuse me

Purpled: fuck they’re at my house uh bye i guessdjhkbgdsg

Dream: damm they got to him before i did 

Sapnap: this is why they hate you dream

Dream: e h

Techno: why cant i leave

Ranboo: :)

Techno: ranboo you fell off of a roof shouldn’t you be healing and not on your phone   
  


Ranboo: i whafhkgjsdhlg

Eret: i took his phone 

Karl: im so confused

Quackity: how have i not realized this was a thing before HELLO PEOPLE

Karl: hi quackity! :]

Quackity: hi karl 

Sapnap: YES BOTH OF MY FINANCES ARE HERE LETS GO COMMIT ARSON 

Quackity: THAT SOUNDS A M A Z I N G 

Karl: i would tell you not to but that forest over there looks pretty nice rn

**_{Karl, Quackity and Sapnap have gone offline}_ **

Eret: thats not good

Fundy: what the fuck

Eret: i have no idea

Eret: anyways ranboo is asleep again but i dont know if he should be someone help

Puffy: ill be there in 5 minutes

Eret: thanks puffy!!

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

[the children]  _ 5:15 am _

Ranboo: GUESS WHO GOT HIS PHONE BACK

Tommy: AYYY BIG MAN

Tubbo: RANBOOOO

Purpled: finally ive had to walk around with these losers for hours 

Ranboo: you’re one of us now purpled accept your fate

Purpled: id rather not thanks

[Sbi + Bee boy and Ender child]  _ 6:00 am _

Wilbur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tommy: wilbur stop screaming your scaring tubbo

Tubbo: im not scared you are -._-.

Tommy: SHUT UP

Tubbo: :(

Tommy: fuck im sorry tubbo

Phil: why are any of you awake

Wilbur: Why are y o u awake dadza

Phil: shut

Wilbur: nah im gonna go eat some sand now bye

Techno: i am very concerned but i am just going to ignore it

Tommy: Ranboo??? R u awake memory boy?

Ranboo: no

Ranboo: im sleeping fuck off

Tommy: ranboo what the fuck 

Phil: wha

[Tommy and Eret DMs]  _ 6:19 am _

Tommy: ey uh ranboo just told me to fuck off in the sbi + tubbo and ranboo gc is he okay

Eret: huh

Eret: ranboo’s sleeping 

Eret: he fell asleep with Puffy and me while we were watching movies

Tommy:  _ [ranboo_says_fuck.png] _ then who the fuck is this 

Eret: wait wh

Eret: ranboo’s just fucking gone????

Tommy: what??!

Eret: normally i would say not to worry but its 6 am and he is injured from falling off of a r o o f-

Tommy: well fuck uhm

Eret: call sam to help?

Tommy: call sam to help. 

[Eret and Sam DMs]  _ 6:23 am _

**Eret started a call**

“Hello? What is it Eret its 6 am..”

“Have- Have you seen Ranboo?? He just fucking dissapeared and- and Tommy sent me a screenshot of him saying ‘fuck off’ I’m- I’m worried-” 

“What? Eret, calm down, he is half enderman, he might of just teleported and couldn’t find his way back.. Wait. One second.”

**Sam is now on deafen**

“Sam? Sam what’s going on? Sam?!?”   
  


**Sam is now undefened**

“Dream- Dream’s escaped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN WE GONNA START THE ANGST NOW BOIS!! I hope you liked the chapter- The google doc im writing this on is now 13 pages so thats- fun. Anyways BYEEE!!! ~Dogwood/Corin (i changed my names again :D)   
> Ps. I now only use End/Ender, Avi/avain and Kit/Kitsune pronouns!! Have a good day!!!


	5. Its been a while... Well, i think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW!!! Kidnapping, dsmp!dream in general, manipulation (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Posting twice a day? What is this??? Who has replaced me?? (i was on a writing H I G H tonight- its like 3 am help, also i have the next chapter ready for after in person school today/tomorrow?) Now enjoy the a n g s t ~  
> TW!!! Kidnapping, dsmp!dream in general, manipulation (?)

{3rd person POV} 

Everyone was panicking. Tommy and Tubbo were the most, as the person that manipulated Tommy had escaped. Eret was scared for his new son.. They were worried, so fucking worried that Ranboo would get hurt or killed, or that end was with Dream. 

Tommy, Tubbo, Eret and Fundy met everyday to try and find Ranboo. But, as a week passed, then another week, and another week, they started to give up hope. 

“Eret… We’re not gonna find him, are we?” Tommy had asked, after the third week had passed by with no signs of Dream or Ranboo. 

“We… We’re gonna find him. I promise.” Eret had said, but they didn’t believe a word they were saying… They were 99% sure that Ranboo was dead or with Dream, somewhere they couldn’t find him… 

After a month, Fundy quit searching. He was heartbroken that they hadn’t found Ranboo, his best friend, after a month of searching but he had things to do. 

Another month passed with no sign of Ranboo or Dream yet again. Eret was tired, and wanted to find their son. Tommy and Tubbo were also tired, not of the search, but of Dream, and swore to whatever fucking god was out there that they would get rid of him once and for all as soon as they found him.

Soon it had been 6 months since Ranboo disappeared, and Purpled also disappeared. The whole server was in a panic. Two of the minors had disappeared within six months of each other. 

Everyone was losing hope except someone, a hybrid. The very half enderman that had been stolen from his new home in the castle himself.

~~With Ranboo~~

It was dark, it always was. Purpled had been moved to a different room a few days ago. At least Ranboo thought it was a few days… End had been here for… 3 months? That's not right.. 4? No.. 5?? Nope… Had end really been gone for 6 months..? End couldn’t have been… It felt like it was yesterday that end, Puffy and Eret had been watching movies in the castle… 

It was best not to think about that right now. Not with Purpled in danger. Not with endself in danger. Not with Tubbo and Tommy in possible danger. Ranboo stood up for a second before falling again, end still hadn’t healed from enders fall from the castle roof. Dream then walked into the room…

“Hello Ranboo” he said in that fucking voice that Ranboo knew all too well. “Not trying to escape, are we?” 

“N- No I- I’m not..” End said back, scared. Dream laughed. Not the normal laugh, but a scary one. A dangerous one.

“Good. Don’t try again.” With that the man left the room, and Ranboo knew he wouldn’t be back for days. Ranboo couldn’t remember the last time he ate or slept but he was alive. Purpled was alive. That’s all that matters. 

~~With Purpled~~

Purpled had heard what Dream said to Ranboo, and he hated it. He hated it here. He wanted to leave, to go home. He wanted to save Ranboo. He wanted to save himself. He wanted to see Tommy and Tubbo, even if they were annoying as shit. 

Like Ranboo, he has also lost track of time so far. To him it's been a day but.. It's been 3 weeks at this point. He knew everyone was worried. He knew and that's part of why he wanted to get home. Because he didn’t want anyone worried about him. But, he would have to have people worried about him to get out of this fucking place.


	6. Planning? And side effects..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw!!! Dsmp!dream, kidnapping, implied abuse (?) Angst in general. 
> 
> DGXHHDDBSV GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE FBDHDGDSHSHSB(also writing on a phone os hard-) ~Dogwood/Corin.

3rd pov, following ranboo 

Ranboo knew Dream was planning something. End knew. Ranboo kept hearing things being moved around, as if Dream was preparing for something…

_ Was _ he preparing for something? Ranboo didn't really know… but end was scared. End didn't want to see or hear enders friends getting hurt, and he knew whatever Dream was doing wasn't good.

And then another week had passed. Ranboo had been there for seven months and Purpled had been there for one. They started to give up hope that they'd ever be saved…

But Ranboo couldn't give up. End couldn't. End needed to see Purpled save. To see Eret safe. To see everyone  **safe.**

But end was starting to give up on that. 

It had been almost a year since he was taken from enders new family, and no one had found end. Were they even looking for Ranboo? That thought had passed through enders head many times. End wanted to see enders family safe, but, did they want to see end safe?...

Ranboo didn't want to think about it. There were also some side effects with being here with the fuckin teletubby. Ranboo's memory was getting worse and worse each day, causing him to start forgetting English, speaking mostly in enderman.

Dream did not like that.

He hated when Ranboo would speak in enderman. Ranboo kept enders mouth shut most of the time he was with Dream. End knew if he spoke in enderman, even on accident, he would feel  _ so  _ much pain.

So he kept his mouth shut. And basically forgot how to speak english… 


	7. Saved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW !! BLOOD !! FIGHTING !! BEWARE !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's ending doesn't match up well with the title or the next chapter but i'm not rewriting it again- this was supposed to be put out like a w e e k ago- anyways- yall get like three chapters today- have fun :] -Gogwood/Gorin (i'm now canonically a g h o s t so thats fun)

{Eret POV} 

I sat in my castle, it felt empty without Ranboo in here, even though end only lived here for a day… I sigh, putting on my glasses, walking out to meet Tubbo and Tommy where we usually do. 

I didn’t see them. ‘ _ Huh. They’re usually here before me.. _ ’ Then the panic set in. 

‘ _ What if they got taken too??! _ ’

‘ _ What if Dream took them?! _ ’

‘What if’s filled my head as I looked around for them, finally seeing them walking towards me, after about 10 minutes. “Oh thank fuck you’re ok-” 

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Tommy said with his stupid, cocky smile. “Do you actually care about us Eret?”

“Shut up-” I said shoving him towards Tubbo. We all laughed as we set off to look for Ranboo and Purpled for the… 5th time this week?... The days were all mushing together at this point. The same things happened each day, we’d meet up, go in a different direction each day, one of us would find something, that something would be nothing, we’d go home. It was the same each day.

Until it wasn’t. 

“Uh- HEY GUYS?-” We heard Tubbo shout from where he was searching. Me and Tommy looked at each other then ran to him. He was holding a tie, Ranboo’s it looked like, covered in purple blood, and there was purple blood trailing away from where the tie was. It looked like there were two sets of footprints then one suddenly stopped. 

This wasn’t a something that is actually a nothing.

This could lead them to Ranboo. 

We followed the blood, and it led to a… building? House? I didn’t know what to call it. But it was big and had, many, many rooms. “Tommy, Tubbo. Go get Sam and Puffy. Then go home. I’m not risking losing you two as well... “ 

“I’m not leaving you here by yourself!! You have to go get them with us!- Please?” Tommy shouted from behind me, and I turned around, sighing.

“Go get them, I’ll be alright. I promise.” I said with a smile. Tommy and Tubbo reluctantly walked off to get Sam and Puffy. I drew my sword and put on some armour that I brought. 

Sam and Puffy got there soon after, being led by Tommy. 

“You found them??” Sam looked hopeful but there was a glint of something else… Mistrust. He didn’t trust that I found them. And that's understandable. Very understandable actually… Me being the king of  _ Dream's _ nation and all..

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at them “Yeah. I think I did.” I then looked at Tommy behind them. “Tommy. Go home. Stay safe.” 

“What?! No! I’m not gonna leave you three here to fight Dream by yourself!!” He looked panicked… How much had this kid gone through… I sighed. 

“Please? Tommy. I don’t want you to lose your last life so… Please? For Ranboo? For Purpled?” My voice totally didn’t crack while saying that. Nope. I'm a big big person. I'm not on the edge of tears at a l l.

“Fine. Just- Please come home safe?” I couldn’t tell what he was feeling at that moment since, unusually, he was hiding his emotions… 

“I will Toms.” I realized after he walked away that I used his old nickname that we had. It brought back memories of the first war.. 

I sigh and look at Puffy and Sam, “You guys ready?” They nodded. I opened up the door with my sword up and shield at the ready.

I see Dream turn around and get his sword out as I open the door. “What are you doing here?!” I chuckled, looking him in the eyes over my sunglasses. 

“I’m here to save my fucking family.” I draw my sword and Sam and Puffy do the same. Dream swings his sword to hit me but I block it and Sam gets a hit on his side, as Puffy gets past him and starts looking through the rooms. 

Then I felt a pain in my side. I looked and saw that he got a hit on me and I was bleeding. Like a lot. “Fuck-” I mutter as i try to keep up but someone dragged me outside… Phil? When- When did he get here? And Techno? When- I realize my vision is blurry- Fuck- 

“....ret, Eret, Eret look at me, look at...” I hear Phil saying things to me.. I can’t understand.. I’m tired… 

“‘m tired Phil…” He started to look panicked. Why? I was just tired… Am i not allowed to sleep?... 

“Hey- Hey- Hey don’t sleep yet Eret, wait till we get home, mk?” He looked panicked but sounded calm… Then I saw Puffy and Sam with Ranboo and Purpled.. I tried to sit up but it only hurt more…

“O- Ok Phil…” My vision was even blurrier.. Then I realized. 

I was bleeding out.


	8. They're okay. Safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No TWs for this one but here's the translator i used for the enderman language- https://lingojam.com/StandardGalacticAlphabet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short- gimme a break i wanted to finish this part before i forgot and its 3 am ;-;  
> anyways luv u -Gogwood/Gorin

I heard people outside of the room I’m in. Then the door opened.. “↸∷ᒷᔑᒲ? ∴ᔑ╎ℸ ̣ - リ𝙹 ╎ᒲ ᓭ𝙹∷∷||- ∴⍑|| ᓵᔑリ'ℸ ̣ ╎ ᓭ!¡ᒷᔑꖌ- ᒷリ⊣ꖎ╎ᓭ⍑-” Crap- No i had to remember- The person said something to me but i only understood ‘safety’ and ‘Eret’

I couldn’t recognise the person- They had pink hair- Niki? Wait- No it’s Techno! Techno?- Why would Techno come to save me?- I saw two other people in the door behind him… Puffy? And Purpled? 

I let out a scared enderman noise- “Tech-no?” I saw him nod and i relaxed a bit- It’s not Dream. I’m safe…? I looked behind him and saw someone fighting Dream- Sam? It’s Sam right- Yeah-

Then i saw Eret. As soon as i saw him i made a confused and scared enderman noise and felt tears come to my eyes- I looked at Techno and tired to understand what he was saying… “....Safe….Eret….Fine….Home…” I was confused- I wanted to leave- i wanted to go home- Eret needs to be ok- She would be fine- Right? Right…? 

I looked at Techno again, “ᒷ∷ᒷℸ ̣ 'ᓭ ⊣𝙹リリᔑ ʖᒷ 𝙹ꖌᔑ||? ∷╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ?” He seemed to understand at least some of it and nodded. He thought for a moment before saying, “ᒷ∷ᒷℸ ̣ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ʖᒷ 𝙹ꖌᔑ||. ||𝙹⚍'ꖎꖎ ʖᒷ 𝙹ꖌᔑ||. ╎'ᒲ ⊣𝙹╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍ ⍑𝙹ᒲᒷ. “ I nodded, a bit happy. Techno helped me up and got me out of the house- Building- thing- 

I saw Purpled, and Puffy- “∴⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ'ᓭ ᓭᔑᒲ?” Techno responded, because apparently he knew Enderman/Enchanting table- “⍑ᒷ'ᓭ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖌ╎リ⊣ ↸∷ᒷᔑᒲ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡∷╎ᓭ𝙹リ. ⍑ᒷ'ᓭ 𝙹ꖌᔑ||. “ He’s okay. He’s okay… I saw Phil carrying Eret over to us and i made a concerned enderman warble. “ᒷ∷ᒷℸ ̣ ?” 

Phil smiled at me and said something to Techno, who said to me, “ᒷ∷ᒷℸ ̣ 'ᓭ 𝙹ꖌᔑ||. ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ||'∷ᒷ 𝙹ꖌᔑ||. “ I nodded and smiled. Eret’s okay. Purpled’s okay. Puffy’s okay. Sam’s okay. Techno’s okay. Tommy’s okay. Tubbo’s okay. They’re all okay.


	9. NO MORE ANGST (for the time being) WOOOOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy: ill stab you
> 
> Tommy: do it you wont
> 
> Tommy: pussy
> 
> Tommy: wAITDB BNMDVHBNK
> 
> Fundy: dont test me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that we're out of the angst for the time being you'll probably get more chapters more :D

[gaymers]  _ 3:00pm  _

Ranboo: WE LIVE

Tubbo: YESSS WOOOOO

Jschlatt: who the fuck

Wilbur: shush goat boy

Purpled: we do in fact live

Sapnap: I HAVE MY ARSON BUDDY BACK YES

Ranboo: ayy? 

Ranboo: anyways im having techno type since i forgot how to speak or type english

Eret: mcscuse me

Phil: eret please go back to bed and get off your phone you almost just bled out please

Eret: nah

Phil: goddammit

Niki: im s o r r y ?

Fundy: UH HUH??

Ranboo: w h a t ?

Eret: im phine

Eret: fine* 

Fundy: sure you are 

Tommy: im going to scr e a m

Fundy: you always scream child

Tommy: stfu furry

Fundy: ill stab you

Tommy: do it you wont

Tommy: pussy

Tommy: wAITDB BNMDVHBNK

Fundy: dont test me

Tubbo: WHAT HAPPENED

Fundy: i punched him

Tommy: FUCK YOU BITCH

Fundy: no thanks </3

Eret: PFFT LMAO

Techno: ranboo has fallen asleep and i have just realized i need to teach him english again . _ .   
  


Eret: it be like that sometimes

Techno: it dont

Techno: it really dont

Puffy: children please

[E]  _ 3:45pm _

Ranboo: u sjwnake e?

Eret: child what

Ranboo: english no???

Eret: child please just type in your normal language ill find a translator

Ranboo: ⍑𝙹∴ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⍑ᒷᓵꖌ ↸𝙹 ||𝙹⚍ ᓭ!¡ᒷᔑꖌ ᒷリ⊣ꖎ╎ᓭ⍑

Eret: honestly i have no idea myself 

Tubbo: same .^.

Fundy: im gonna go punch tommy again fuck this

Tubbo: wait no


	10. Eret: fuck you philza minecraft i do what i wantdnhgskdjgasldk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepy bitch finally wakes up 🙄 /lh (please tell me if i get any tone indicators wrong- im still learning :) )

[Gaymers]  _ 10:03 am _

George: goodmorning

Fundy: what

Fundy: where have you b e e n

George: sleeping

Fundy: FOR 7 MONTHS SXMDGHSADKHKGFAHDKJS

George: huh??

Sapnap: george what the fuck

Sapnap: thats a coma

George: well im off to have another coma again i guess

Sapnap: wait no come back

_ Eret has changed George’s nickname to sleepy bottom _

Eret: look what i found >:)

sleepy bottom: what the fuck

Sleepy bottom: fuck this im going back to my coma

Eret: NBGSDKJMFASJKM,FDNSHFKHDSKFHALJHL

Phil: eret please for the last time stay in bed 

Eret: fuck you philza minecraft i do what i wantdnhgskdjgasldk

Fundy: grandad help she passed out

Techno: Phil just audibly sighed and walked out the front door.

Techno: I hate all of you just so you know.

Techno: Other than Ranboo and Phil.

Fundy: the favoritism is obvious :pensive:

Fundy: also disgusting why do you type like that i hate it

Techno: I dunno

Techno: Also, Ranboo knows basic words and phrases now.

Tubbo: that’s good!!!!

_ Fundy changed Tubbo’s name to bee boy _

Bee boy: oh youre gonna be like that huh

_ Bee boy changed Fundy’s name to furry _

Furry: this is why tommy is my favorite uncle

Bee boy: you literally punched him like five times in the past few days i

Tommy: YEAH WHAT THE FUCK

Furry: :)

_ Ranboo has come online _

Ranboo: fundy i hate you /lh /j

_ Ranboo has gone offline _

Furry: what the fuck ;-;

[E]  _ 12:49 pm _

Tubbo:  just tried to sing the alfabet in my head and brain started with "red".

Eret: love that the alphabet goes red b c d e f g-

Fundy: i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HDGFSKJK sorry for not uploading much- had a school project on my family history and i have multiple on ireland now- most of them are missing sadly- and i gotta get tested for covid on on monday too now :||| stay safe guys- ily<3 /p ~Soy/Cardinal/Jay/Dogwood<3 (also ao3 why do u want my chapter's date to be tomorrow- i aint time traveling to update this :|)


End file.
